


Bussinescat

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Bussinescat

Os dedos que percorriam o teclado estavam frios, consequência da época do ano que se encontrava, porém, tinha quase certeza que era o único na pequena cidade inteira que não tinha as mãos entrelaçadas com a de outro alguém.   
Era dia dos namorados, época dos corações cor de rosa, flores, bom-bons e chocolate quente com marshmallows. Dia em que todos os casais gastavam seu dinheiro com presentes e jantares, dia em que dedicariam todo seu tempo e amor para seu par, passariam o dia inteiro juntinhos. Beijando, abraçando e talvez até algo mais..., mas não eram todos na cidade que tinham esse privilégio e isso incluía o nosso garoto de dedos gelados, Clyde Donovan. 

Seus dedos batiam nas teclas agilmente e seus olhos encaravam a tela de seu computador, a procura do site que buscava na aba de pesquisas, não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse, fazendo com que uma de suas mãos se direcionassem ao mouse, para que no fim, a pequena seta se direcionace para o site que salvaria o seu dia dos namorados.  
Antes que pudesse clicar no tão desejado link, ouviu três batidas na porta de seu quarto, fazendo com que virasse a sua cadeira de rodinhas em direção a porta.

—Filho? - era seu pai, usava seu belo terno preto e peruca, sinal de que iria sair com Liane Cartman, sua mais nova namorada - Só vim avisar que irei sair com a Ane e só volto a noite, tem lasanha na geladeira pro almoço e deixo você pedir pizza pro jantar. Sem problemas?

—Claro, pai. - um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios, fazendo com que, de alguma forma, suas olheiras se destacassem, simplesmente não conseguia dormir direito desde que seu pai assumiu namoro com a mãe de, ugh, Eric Cartman. - Arrasa com ela como ninguém nunca arrasou.

—Pode deixar filho! - disse entre as risadas que brotavam de sua garganta - Até mais tarde.

Fechou a porta, não demorando muito para que o moreno pudesse ouvir a sola animada dos sapatos descendo a escada. Apesar de tudo, ele estava feliz. 

Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos no processo, porém não demorou muito para que os abrisse novamente, girando a cadeira em direção a escrivaninha - onde o computador estava colocado, o esperando ansiosamente - e pousando sua mão gordinha no mouse. Então um click, o site estava aberto.

O nome do site era "BusinessCat", onde você podia encontrar o mais variado tipo de serviços por preços bem acessíveis, o preço limite que podiam cobrar era de 30 dólares. Se encontrava de tudo em BusinessCat, desde vendas de arte digital a pessoas que faziam qualquer desafio por dinheiro. O site tinha um design muito bonito - era de vários tons de rosa e o que antes era a seta, agora era um gatinho - e os serviços eram apresentados por abas. Deu uma olhada nos serviços na página principal, - geralmente destaques - a maioria deles era de serviço escolar, que no caso, era alguém que fazia seus trabalhos por você. Era uma proposta muito tentadora na verdade, mas Clyde não estava lá para isso e logo seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu objetivo.

Com a mão no mouse, direcionou o pequeno gatinho para as abas, a procura do serviço que iria comprar desta vez. 

Para seu alívio, o site havia criado uma aba especial para o dia que se encontrava e não tardou a clicar nela, abrindo assim, os serviços que queria...ou pelo menos grande parte era composta por esse produto. Mas o que Clyde tanto procurava afinal? É claro que nada mais e nada menos que, serviço de webnamoro. Era seu terceiro ano consecutivo comprando um webparceiro para o dia dos namorados, e não se arrependia de ter gastado nem um centavo, pois todos os serviços que comprou foram muito efetivos. Geralmente comprava uma webnamorada apenas para o dia em que os pombinhos evitavam brigas, mas dessa vez, decidiu inovar. Além de pagar alguém para ficar consigo por três dias, - tinha que admitir, estava carente - dessa vez não seria uma webnamorada, mas sim, um webnamorado. Sabia que meninos também vendiam esses serviços, um de seus colegas de classe - mais específicamente Jimmy - já havia comprado um desses e disse que foi...interessante e que não se arrependeu de ter comprado um pacote extra do serviço. "Se é que você me entende", disse gaguejando e entre piscadelas. 

Seus olhos iam de um canto da tela para o outro enquanto scrollava a página, tentando encontrar um garoto em meio a todas aquelas meninas de cabelos coloridos e deliniados gatinho.

—Menina, menina, menina... - jogou a cabeça pra traz e bufou em descontentamento, levando as mãos ao rosto logo em seguida- Que porra! Não é possível que não tenha um homem nessa bosta.

Impaciente, Clyde voltou seu olhar a tela que iluminava o quarto escuro - as janelas cor creme estavam fechadas, impedindo que o sol do meio dia adentrasse seu quarto - e voltou uma de suas mãos ao mouse, a outra Sérvia de apoio para sua cabeça. Os olhos cor de mel procuravam teimosamente pelo serviço que procurava e o biquinho irritado ficava cada vez mais aparente. Quando Clyde já estava quase desistindo, seus olhos captaram um webnamorado, deixando o tão surpreso que quase caiu da cadeira. Piscou, esfregou as mãos nos olhos e até aproximou o rosto da tela para ter certeza. Não conseguia acreditar, as lendas estavam certas afinal.

O gatinho - seta - correu rapidamente até a pequena foto com filtro de raposa, clicando nela em seguida e abrindo a aba de informações sobre o serviço que aquele garoto iria disponibilizar. Não havia muita coisa sobre ele, apenas os preços - 10 dólares por dia; sem vídeos e fotos, e 20 dólares com as fotos e vídeos incluídos no pacote - e uma pequena descrição sobre ele, onde logo abaixo, havia o quadradinho onde você enviava o pedido. Esperava que ele pudesse entrar em contato ainda hoje. 

Antes de fazer o pedido, Clyde deu uma checada na idade do garoto, - não queria que o FBI arronbasse sua porta e ser preso não parecia agradável - só para ter certeza que ele não tinha menos de 16 - o de cabelos castanhos era quase um homem de 17 anos, como dizia seu pai - e mais de 30, pode parecer meio paranoico de sua parte, mas melhor previnir do que remediar, certo? 

Para sua felicidade, o seu mais novo webnamorado tinha 17 anos, assim como ele. Após esse banho de tranquilidade, Clyde enviou o pedido, - comprou o pacote de 20 por dia - junto com o seu discord.

Empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas para trás com os pés, fazendo com que ela se distanciasse de sua escrivaninha, para que assim ele pudesse levantar. Relutante, -claro, afinal era um dia que a última coisa que alguém iria querer é sair debaixo das cobertas- mas estava morrendo de fome e precisava comer alguma coisa.

Os pés se arrastavam preguiçosamente - sujando a sola de suas meias de gatinho, ganhara de aniversário de algum amigo loiro, não lembrava seu nome -por todo o caminho percorrido, desde seu quarto até a cozinha. Passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados antes de abrir a geladeira, tirando de lá um belo pedaço de bolo, fazendo um sorrisinho se formar em seus lábios. Bocejando, levou o prato até a mesa e andou - melhor dizer, de arrastou - até a gaveta onde eram guardados os talheres, abriu a, pegou um garfo e se arrastou até a mesa, colocando o ao lado do bolo coberto de granulado colorido e chocolate. Suspirou profundamente, não passaria o dia dos namorados sozinho afinal, conseguirá um belo namorado, como o bolo.

Então, a expressão serena de Clyde foi se dissipando, dando lugar a sobrancelhas serradas e mordendo seu lábio inferior em seguida.

—Puta que pariu! - levou as mãos as bochechas rechonchudas e rosadas - Esqueci de ver se ele era bonito, puta merda!  
O sono e preguiça o abandonaram, fazendo com que o nervosismo e até mesmo uma pitada de arrependimento o consumissem. 

Atrapalhadamente, Clyde correu como se não tivesse amanhã, quase caindo da escada várias vezes ao tentar subi-las, - meias, pressa e escadas não combinam - o fazendo se agarrar ao corrimão toda vez que isso acontecia. Após passar pelo boss mais difícil que já havia enfrentado, correu até a porta de seu quarto, derrapando antes que pudesse agarrar a maçaneta e caindo no chão frio. Se levantou rapidamente, - com os olhos marejados e a mão alisando a bunda - mancando até o computador e finalmente, clicou na foto para que pudesse vê-la melhor.

O garoto da fotografia tinha olhinhos puxados de uma cor meio acinzentada, a boca era carnuda e levemente rosada, assim como as bochechas, que se destacavam pela pele levemente amarelada, mas ainda assim bem clarinha, e os cabelos eram negros. O corte era parecido com o dos cara que cantavam K-pop, não que Clyde gostasse disso, não imaginei! Suspirou aliviado e se deixou cair na cadeira de rodinhas, que andou levemente para trás. O de cabelos castanhos encarava o teto escuro de seu quarto, se perguntando como seria a primeira conversa com seu webnamorado. 

—☆—;;

Não demorou muito para que o som de notificação do discord soasse pelo quarto, fazendo Clyde abrir seus olhos sonolentos, bocejando e se levantando da cama, indo em direção ao computador.

Se sentou na cadeira de rodinhas em frente ao seu PC e esfregou a mão nos olhos, antes de ler a mensagem que o fora enviado.

"Olá! Sou Kevin Stoley, você pediu por meus serviços não?"  
Os olhos de Clyde se arregalaram ao ver a mensagem, tendo que ler a mensagem três vezes para ter certeza que não estava alucinando. Encarou a mensagem por alguns longos segundos antes de responde-la.

"Eai, cara! Não precisa ser formal, gato. :sunglasses:"  
"KDJCNXMXMXJXN, foi mal."  
O Donovan sorriu, as mãos paradas no teclado. Não sabia mais o que dizer, escrevia e apagava cada palavra digitada, parecia forçado. Queria ser o mais natural possível com seu webnamorado. Ficou aliviado ao ver que Kevin estava digitando.

"Como tá o clima ai onde tu mora?"

"Frio pra caraí, queria tanto um namoradinho pra dormir comigo de conchinha...... :fist: :pensive:"

"Poxa, assim você me magoa!"

"Mas você não tá aqui me dando amor e carinho, reclamo mesmo."

"KXHXBKZKZJZBZ puta merda, cara. Tu é o melhor cliente que tive até agora."

O ego de Clyde inflou ao ler que era o melhor cliente que o Stoley já teve, não cogitou em pensar que ele já havia dito isso para todos os seus clientes.

"Aé? E por que cê acha isso?"

"Você é lindo pra caralho, engraçado e até agora não me disse nada estranho."

"Eu não sou só lindo, ok? É que a internet acaba com a minha gostosura."

"Se a gente for acampar um dia, eu vou ficar grudado em ti."

"Hmmmm, por que? :smirk:"

"Porque ai a gente não se perde, você se acha de mais."

"OquE???????????? :rage: rage: rage: rage:"

"Poxa, mal começamos a conversar e já temos a nossa primeira briga de casal..... :fist: :pensive:"

"Amo :heart_eyes: :heart_eyes: :heart_eyes:"

"Então, Clyde...Bora brigar em call?"

"Achei que nunca fosse pedir! :sob: :sob: sob:"

Durante a call, os dois garotos riam sem parar, descobriram que tinham muitas coisas em comum e brigavam de mentirinha. Clyde descobriu que Kevin sabia tocar ukulele e cantava super bem, até sugeriu que ele criasse um canal no YouTube e postasse seus covers lá. 

Conversaram até o sol se por, enquanto a lua dominava o céu com sua cortina negra e estrelas. O garoto de cabelos castanhos esperava que aqueles três dias passassem bem devagar, para aproveitar cada pequeno momento com seu mais novo webnamorado.

—☆—;;

As coisas realmente haviam durado. 

Sentado no banco do metrô, Clyde se lembrava desse um ano de amizade que teve com Kevin e o quão haviam se divertido, lembrava de cada momento como se fosse um filme que fora assistido tantas vezes, que até mesmo já havía sido decorado cada fala, cena e movimento. Um ano de momentos felizes, tristes e de reconforto, encontrará tudo isso em Kevin e até um pouco mais. Agora, lá estava Clyde, esperando o seu amigo num banco de metrô, enquanto o vento frio soprava em seu rosto o fazendo corar. 

Na verdade, a tonalidade vermelha no rosto de Clyde se dava a um único fato, que não era o frio. Estava ansioso, nervoso, tremendo! Queria fugir dali, mas ansiava em abraçar Stoley, toca-lo, sentir sua pele contra a sua, queria que Kevin o fizesse arfar. Corou mais um pouco, não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamentos com seu amigo! Porém, Clyde sabia que Kevin não era só um amigo para si, havia se apaixonado de verdade. Não gostava de admitir para si mesmo, não era pra isso ter acontecido...Mas aconteceu. Não tinha como não se apaixonar por Kevin, ele era perfeito. Amava quando Stoley cantava com sua voz tão doce, amava seus conselhos, amava sua risada. Ele amava Kevin, e se odiava profundamente por isso. 

Esfregou as mãos uma na outra e se encolheu no banco onde se sentava. Kevin viria de Nova York para South Park, foi um milagre seu pai ter deixado que ele ficasse na sua casa por uma semana. Seria uma semana boa e difícil para Clyde, estar ao lado de Kevin continuamente seria um pouco difícil para o moreno, mas pensava positivo, daria tudo certo...ou pelo menos esperava isso.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando um trem chegou, quando o viu, focou nas portas, a procura do seu hóspede. 

Se levantou, ficando algumas vezes nas pontas dos pés, tentando procurar Kevin entre todas aquelas pessoas. 

—Clyde? - instantâneamente sua cabeça virou em direção a voz, era Kevin. Tinha duas grandes malas vermelhas, uma de mão e outra de rodinhas. Não puderam conter o sorriso que se formaram em seus lábios, a felicidade inundava ambos dos garotos - Clyde!

O Donovan correu até Kevin, o dando um grande abraço de urso. O de descendência coreana largou as malas e retribuiu o abraço. Clyde aproveitou o momento para encaixar sua cabeça no pescoço de Kevin, para que assim, pudesse se deliciar com o seu cheiro.

Stoley separou o abraço, fazendo com que Clyde formasse um biquinho chateado em seus lábios, o coreano riu.  
—Já pediu um táxi? Espero que tenha muitas cobertas na sua casa, to morrendo de frio!

—Já vou pedir, senhor bonitão. - Kevin deu uma gargalhada, as maçãs do rosto de Clyde fiacarm mais coradas - Que sabor de pizza cê gosta? Vou pedir umas pro jantar, assim que a gente chegar em casa.

—Não tenho preferência, eu como o que você comer. - o moreno abriu o aplicativo de táxi e pediu um.

—Pronto, logo o táxi chega. É só esperar uns minutinhos.

—Clyde. - os olhos cor de mel encararam os acizentados de Kevin - Tu pode fazer uma coisa pra mim? Tem que prometer agora pra não correr do pau depois. 

—Depende, o que é? 

—Não posso contar agora, conto quando a gente chegar na tua casa, mas você tem que prometer que vai fazer agora!

—Porra, cara. Assim cê me fode, no mal sentido ainda! - os olhos de Kevin adquiriram um brilho, como os do gato de botas quando deseja algo, se Clyde não tinha fraqueza agora ele tem - Puta merda...tá bom, tá bom! É bom que você não me coloque numa fria.

—Sabia que podia contar contigo baixinho, valeu. - esfregou a mão na cabeça de Clyde como agradecimento, enquanto o outro inssistia em dizer que não era baixo, Kevin é que havia crescido de mais. Ele era um gigante por acaso? 

Em meio as reclamações de Clyde e gargalhadas de Stoley, o táxi havia chegado, fazendo com que os dois e embarcassem no automóvel, os levando para a casa dos Donovan.

—☆—;;

Colocou as chaves na tranca da porta e girou-a, até ouvir o "click", podendo abri-la logo em seguida. Clyde fora o primeiro a entrar na casa, dando espaço para que Kevin - que olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando capturar cada cantinho da casa com seus olhos - entrasse logo em seguida, com suas grandes malas vermelhas.

—Caramba, sua casa é mó grande! - Stoley posicionou as malas ao lado da escada, olhou para Clyde com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto - Meu apartamento é minúsculo e sem graça.

—Que é isso. - coçou o pescoço envergonhado - Minha casa é padrão em South Park, só muda os moradores e o papel de parede.

—De qualquer forma, é o maior casão! 

—Valeu, cara. Quer ajuda pra levar as malas lá pra cima? - Kevin meneou a cabeça negativamente. 

—Não, eu consigo levar sozinho, valeu. Só precisava dar uma esticada nos braços.

Stoley pegou as duas malas e perguntou onde ficava o quarto onde iria dormir, Clyde disse que ficava no meio do corredor. Assim que o coreano começou a subir as escadas, algo veio a mente de Clyde como num estralo.

—ESPERA AI! - Kevin arregalou os olhos e quase caiu para trás.

—Caralho, Clyde! Que foi? Quer me matar do coração?

—Você não me contou. 

—Contou o que, criatura?

Clyde revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura, velho costume de sua mãe.

—O negócio que você me prometeu, cabeça oca! 

—Se continuar assim, nem vou contar também. 

Clyde colocou uma mão sobre a boca e piscou os olhos, como as gansas do filme Aristogatas.

—Era brincadeira, pô! Brincadeirinha, meu, não sabe brincar?  
Se encararam lentamente por alguns segundos e logo depois caíram na gargalhada.

—Depois que você pedir a pizza eu te conto, prometo.  
—Amém, senhor! Sei que tu me sondas - disse Clyde levantando as mãos para o céu.

—To subindo, querubim. - disse Kevin subindo as escadas as gargalhadas.

Assim que Kevin desapareceu de vista, Clyde se jogou no sofá, pegando uma almofada e a pressionando contra seu rosto. Ele estava fodido. Não era a primeira vez que estivera apaixonado, já namorou Bebe a quatro anos atrás, isso é, antes de começar a pagar para ter namorades. Já havia se sentido assim quando estava com Bebe, a diferença é que eles eram namorados na época, já ele e Kevin eram só melhores amigos.   
Suspirou e se levantou do sofá, pegando o telefone logo em seguida para pedir a pizza. 

Enquanto discava, pensava em que sabores pediria naquela tarde, que já estava mais para noite.

—☆—;;

Acabará de desligar o celular, o pedido a pizza fora um sucesso! Além de três pizzas, pediu também dois refrigerantes, caso acabassem, era só ir na mercearia. Tudo está perfeito, pensou. 

Clyde subiu as escadas na maior alegria, pulava alegremente de um degrau ao outro, sem medo ou preocupação alguma de cair. Eram sete e meia, já havia planejado um banho as nove, se perguntava se Kevin já havia tomado banho e se seria muita indelicadeza de sua parte perguntar a ele se já havia tomado banho. 

Escancarou a porta do quarto, assustando Kevin que estava com uma câmera na mão no processo. O Donovan fez posição de soldado, como se estivesse se apresentando a algo no exército. 

—A missão pedir pizza foi concluída com sucesso, senhor! Três pizzas e dois refrigerantes. 

Stoley arregalou os olhos, sua expressão era de surpresa.   
—Como é? Clyde, só nos dois estamos aqui, não vamos alimentar um pequeno país.

—Que é isso, qualquer coisa a gente guarda pra comer amanhã. 

—Isso é muito a sua cara, não sei porque to surpreso. - disse Kevin meneando a cabeça com um sorriso de canto, voltando a posicionar a câmera na escrivaninha de Clyde.

O de cabelos castanhos se aproximou do de origem asiática, tentando decifrar com os olhos o que ele estava fazendo. 

—Faz parte da promessa. - disse Kevin antes que Clyde pudesse perguntar. 

—Vamos tirar fotos juntos? Isso parece muito coisa de filme, tipo Meninas Malvadas.

—Dá pra fazer isso também, mas não é esse o favor.  
Silêncio. Kevin se voltou a Clyde, seus olhos negros encaravam os cor de mel do Donovan, que estava sentindo borboletas no estômago e sentia o rosto queimar.

—Antes de tudo, sem arrego, você prometeu.

—Você vai matar alguém ou algo assim? Parece que cê quer me chamar pra ajudar a esconder um corpo, cara. 

Dessa vez fora o momento de Kevin revirar os olhos, o olhar dele passava a mensagem de que estava falando sério. Clyde engoliu em seco.

—Olha, sei que é um pedido estranho e espero que isso não acabe com a nossa amizade. - os olhos de Kevin estavam fixos nos seus, as borboletas o incomodavam - É um pedido de um cliente.

Clyde desviou o olhar, não gostava desse papo de "clientes", apesar que a um ano atrás fora um. Hipocrisia, ele sabia disso, mas ele gostava de Kevin, poxa! Não podia evitar não gostar desse papo. Stoley colocou a mão em um de seus ombros, fazendo Clyde olhar para si.

—Não fica brabo nem nada, tá bom? 

—Tá, tá. - cruzou os braços - Mas afinal de contas, o que esse cara quer?

Kevin mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo e desviou o olhar, ajeitando seus óculos de aro circular logo em seguida. Com certeza essa era a expressão do Stoley que Clyde mais amava.

—Então...

—Então?

Kevin voltou seu olhar a Donovan novamente, suas bochechas tinham um tom avermelhado. 

—Então que ele pediu um vídeo de eu beijando alguém. - disse gesticulando com as mãos, Clyde estava perplexo, puta.que.pariu - Isso porque ele tinha pagado pra eu namorar com ele essa semana, mas eu disse que teria que cancelar porque iria viajar. Eu até disse que iria devolver o dinheiro, mas ele decidiu que um vídeo meu beijando outro cara, você, valeria a pena. 

—Ah...tá.

—E é por isso que eu estava arrumando a câmera e que eu havia feito todo esse mistério, pra você não recusar. Eai?

—Eai? Mas eai o que?

—Cê topa ou não? Olha, se você não topar, eu posso procurar alguém que tope. 

—Que? Não! Vai que você pega, sei lá, aids?????

—Isso é um sim?

—Sim pra que?

Kevin apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, Clyde pronunciou um "ah", havia entendido.

—Tá, fazer o que. Não posso permitir que você pegue alguma doença como aids.

Kevin riu enquanto revirava os olhos, virou para a câmera para que ela começasse a gravar e se voltou a Clyde novamente. 

—Vou sentar na cama, é melhor de gravar. - o de cabelos castanhos o lançou um olhar de confusão - Preciso que sente no meu colo, Clyde.

A boca de Clyde formou um "o", queria dizer algo, mas nada saia, as mãos gesticulavam sem sentido algum. Estava com pane nos sistemas. Quando voltou a olhar para Kevin, percebeu que seu companheiro o olhava pacientemente com um sorrisinho formado nos lábios. O desgraçado estava achando a maior graça. 

Kevin se sentou na cama, com as costas encostadas na parede, bateu com a mão na coxa, chamando por Clyde.  
O garoto de cabelos castanhos andou lentamente até o Stoley, sentia suas pernas tremendos, as borboletas machucavam seu estômago, a respiração era pesada, suas mãos suavam e tudo isso estava o deixando morrendo de calor. Pareceu levar uma eternidade, até que chegasse até Kevin e se sentasse em seu colo, ficando com seus rostos na mesma altura. 

—Não precisa ficar nervoso, Clyde. - sussurou Kevin, levando uma de suas mãos até os cabelos castanhos e outra na coxa de Clyde, acariciava seus cabelos lentamente.

Clyde fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho que recebia no coro cabeludo, estava ficando mais calmo, a respiração começou a voltar ao normal e suas mãos não suavam mais tanto como antes.

—Melhor? - Donovan fez que sim com a cabeça, fazendo com que Kevin sorrise em alívio. 

Ele acariciava cada vez mais lentamente os cabelos de Clyde, subindo a mão da coxa para a cintura do mesmo, se aproximando cada vez mais de si, até seus lábios roçarem gentimente nos de Clyde, pressionando um no outro logo em seguida . Kevin distribuiu vários selinhos na boca de Clyde, uns mais demorados e outros mais rapidamente. 

A mão que antes estava acariciando os cabelos de Clyde, agora caminhavam em direção ao seus pescoço e a mão que estava em sua cintura, continuava lá, a única diferença é que agora era por baixo de sua blusa. Assim que a mão gelada de Kevin encostou na pele aquecida de Clyde, o moreno gemeu timidamente, dando uma abertura para a língua do coreano, fazendo com que Stoley desse um sorriso e logo em seguida sua língua explorava o espaço da boca do dono da casa, fazendo com que ele apertasse os ombros de Kevin em puro prazer. Clyde se embebedava no cheiro do Stoley, sentindo e gravando em sua mente cada toque que o coreano lhe dava, os lugares onde tocava, onde suas unhas arranhavam sem querer. Explorava cada canto da boca de Kevin, do mesmo jeito que sabia que o mesmo explorava da sua. Sentia tudo intensamente e amava isso. 

Kevin deixou sua boca, fazendo Clyde gemer em puro descontentamento, porém, agora os lábios do Stoley exploravam seu pescoço, beijando-o e mordendo, marcando Clyde Donovan por inteiro. As mãos de Kevin apertavam agressivamente a bunda de Clyde, enquanto marcava seu pescoço. 

Stoley deixou por um momento o pescoço do de cabelos castanhos, levando seus lábios até sua orelha, mordendo seu lóbulo antes de sussurar:

—Acho que vou ter que cortar uma boa parte desse vídeo.   
E então, tirou a blusa de Clyde e a sua em seguida, deitando-o na cama. 

Ambos sorriam um para o outro, com a respiração pesando e o cheiro do suor mesclado de ambos era perceptível no quarto. E que se foda o frio congelante, a pizza que havia chegado e todos os vídeo-games que planejaram jogar. Eles tinham coisas mais importantes a tratar.


End file.
